Kiss the Rain
by Ath Alphabet
Summary: Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah aneh tentang kami bertiga yang telah berpisah selama beberapa tahun hingga kami bertemu lagi malam ini -Fail on summary. Made for Eyeshield 21 Award: Grateful of November. Thanks a lot to Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q. RnR?


**A/N: **This fic's made for the Eyeshield 21 Award: Grateful of November and was dedicated to Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q as my gratitude to her for being my first friend here. Also for being my "Funny" PM's friend. Hehee, sankyuu senpai~! XDD Hope you all enjoy this horrible fic…

.

Drei

.

.

.

Zwei

.

.

Ein

.

**Kiss the Rain **(fanfiction)** © Vocii-PlumBoom**

**Kiss the Rain **(instrumental) **© Yiruma**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata © Emak-Babeh masing-masing**

**Charas : HaHa Brothers  
**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Setting : Setelah semua anggota DDB punya kerjaan sendiri-sendiri**

**Warning : maybe OOC, GaJeness, Juumonji's POV, dapat menyebabkan kantuk, bila sakit berlanjut hubungi Dokter.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Juumonji's POV**

Langit senja yang kelabu dan kilatan cahaya yang datang secara tiba selama beberapa detik, menegaskan tiap tetesan yang terjatuh dari langit pun pantas untuk hadir. Semakin deras setiap detiknya, semakin beku pula atmosfer di penghujung sore ini.

Hujan itu menarik. Mereka datang secara bergerombol dalam sebuah kesatuan tetapi selalu bersaing untuk menjabat sang bumi arcapada terlebih dahulu—hingga kemudian menyebarkan satu harum khas yang selalu kusukai di suatu hari hujan. Tapi kurasa, perkataanku barusan tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas keras hingga membuat permukaan kaca jendela yang tepiannya tengah kududuki kini, berembun cukup tebal setelah sebelumnya memang sudah berembun akibat udara yang dingin di luar.

Kulirik dengan muak berkas-berkas yang tersusun apik dalam map di atas meja kerjaku. Ini tahun pertamaku menjalankan peran sebagai seorang hakim. Bukan, bukan hakim garis di lapangan Amefuto atau semacamnya. Aku justru akan jauh lebih bersyukur kalau aku menjadi hakim garis ketimbang menjadi seorang hakim yang setiap hari terus berurusan dengan masalah-masalah aneh di muka bumi ini. Yah, kau bisa meneriakiku bodoh selama yang kau mau karena memang dengan bodohnya aku telah menuruti kemauan Ayah yang terus ngotot ingin menjadikanku seorang hakim. Hakim yang berada di balik meja dengan palu di tangan di sebuah ruangan yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan ruang pengadilan. Yeah, itulah aku.

Baru saja aku menarik nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya—hei, apa kalimat yang menyatakan kalau kita terlalu sering menarik nafas panjang maka oksigen cepat menipis itu benar?—ketika poselku berdering nyaring.

_Watch out! Watch out! I'm about Touch Down!_

Yah, memang kuakui kalau aku belum mengganti nada dering handphoneku walau aku tahu ayah bisa mencak-mencak kalau mendengarnya. Kalau kata orang kejam kira-kira seperti ini: _Wah, masa bodoh denganmu aku tidak mau ambil bagian pusing._

Dengan sedikit malas aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menyambar handphone yang tergeletak secara sadis di atas kasur—tepatnya di bawah tumpukan kemeja dan jas kotorku. Oh, baiklah, terserah kalian mau mengatakan aku jorok atau apa.

Di layar, tertera jelas ada sebuah e-mail baru yang masuk—dari ayah.

_Kazuki, mungkin Ayah tidak jadi pulang malam ini karena cuaca disini sedang buruk. Besok pagi baru bisa, kurasa. Dan yah, istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Selamat malam untukmu disana…_

Aku sedikit geli membaca tiga kalimat terakhirnya. Aku yakin, ayah pasti memikirkan kata-kata itu setengah mati dan mengirimkannya setelah melalui berbagai macam pertimbangan. Bahkan sempat terpikir yang bisa disampaikan kepada seorang putranya dengan tetap memegang norma sosial budaya dan kesantunan berbahasa. Tapi tak kubalas e-mail dari Amerika itu. Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku sedang terlalu malas membalas e-mail siapapun sepanjang hari ini—termasuk e-mail dari ayah yang notabene masih berada di Amerika saat ini untuk pekerjaannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mematikan ponselku dan melemparnya kembali dengan sadis ke atas ranjang, bersatu lagi dengan dasi, satu setel jas, kemeja putih, dan tas hitam yang modelnya sama sekali tidak keren.

Dari jendela kamar dengan tirai tersibak, aku bisa melihat hujan mulai mereda walau masih bisa dibilang cukup deras. Tapi tidak cukup deras untuk memenjara kembali minat kekanakkanku untuk mulai memakai setelan jas hujanku dan berlari keluar menerobos hujan dan dinginnya malam yang menusuk—karena memang itulah yang akan kulakukan sekarang!

Seperti yang kuduga, langit tampak sangat gelap malam ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja tidak ada lampu jalan. Tapi tetes demi tetes bulir air yang jatuh membasahi telapak tanganku yang tak berselimut dan udara dingin-sejuk yang berhembus lembut cukup membuat kebosananku menguap entah kemana. Kupacu boots hitamku untuk berjalan lebih cepat di atas genangan-genangan air yang timbul dan sesekali pula aku meloncat-loncat gila di atasnya hingga air menyiprat kesana-kemari dengan liar. Tapi kesenanganku berhenti ketika aku—sialnya, baru saja—menyadari bahwa ada seorang ibu-ibu bersama anaknya yang tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan orang-tampan-ini-sudah-gila. Haha, baiklah coret kata kedua.

Dengan gugup aku menggaruk-garuk tengkukku dan perlahan kabur dengan _profesional_nya. Bukanlah waktu yang cukup lama saat tiba-tiba saja aku telah sampai ke jalan raya dengan jejeran toko di samping kiri-kanannya. Tempat yang sudah tidak asing sama sekali bagiku. Ya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan daerah dimana SMU ter_menakjubkan _tempatku bersekolah dulu berdiri. Tempat dimana aku banyak sekali bersenang-senang, berbagi kehangatan, canda, dan cerita-cerita konyol. Astaga, masa muda—hey, sekarang aku juga masih muda, kok!

Kembali pada keadaan di jalanan lengang yang tengah kususuri. Seperti biasa, jarang sekali ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sini ketika malam mulai merangkak turun apalagi di hari hujan sedingin ini.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang memang benar-benar berkepentingan darurat sehingga tak bisa menunda pekerjaannya lagi ataupun orang yang benar-benar iseng dan dengan nekatnya hujan-hujanan di tengan angin tajam seperti ini—sepertiku.

Kukeraskan volume iPod di saku bajuku yang sedang mengalirkan musik-musik lembut gubahan seorang Yiruma ketika hujan kembali menderas dan meredam suara musik-musik tersebut. Ya, ya, aku juga sadar kalau nama itu benar-benar mirip seseorang kesetanan yang kukenal tapi jika kau tahu, sifat mereka jelas bagaikan surga Firdaus dan neraka Jahannam. Dan entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini pianis asal Korea Selatan itu menarik perhatianku dengan dentingan-dentingan pianonya yang lembut dan menyejukkan.

Langkahku terus membuat genangan-genangan air berkecipak pelan hingga akhirnya aktivitas itu berhenti ketika mataku menangkap sebuah bangunan yang tak besar namun tampak cukup ramai di hari-hari biasa, tepat di samping kiriku. Bangunan itu. Bangunan dengan kaca hitam tebal di bagian depan sebagai pengganti dinding dan sebuah pintu kaca yang sama hitamnya dengan papan tulisan "Closed" yang menempel di permukaannya.

Tanpa diberitahu pun aku sangat mengenal tempat itu sebagai sebuah _game center_ dimana aku sering bermain ketika _ia_ menantangku maupun sekedar menemani saja.

Ya, Shouzo Toganou dan Kouji Kuroki. Dua nama yang tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku yang telah mengukir banyak kejadian menyenangkan di tempat ini. Masih tergambar jelas di benakku ketika suatu hari Kuroki dengan bodohnya menghilangkan uang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk membayar sewa. Bodohnya lagi, ia baru menyadari hal itu setelah ia puas duel berjam-jam denganku, serta parahnya aku maupun Toganou tidak membawa uang lebih karena Kuroki yang berjanji akan menraktir. Alhasil, kami terlambat pulang ke rumah dengan sebuah alasan tak elit; memakai baju _maid_ dan tiba-tiba mendapat tugas mendadak yang terdiri dari menyapu, mengepel, serta menggosok semua jendela sebuah _game center _hingga mengkilap dengan banyak pasang mata menahan geli ketika memandangi kami. Dan, hey, sialnya banyak yang juga bersiul-siul iseng pada kami! Bayangkan saja, betapa aku dan Toganou telah menyumpahi Kuroki dengan sadis.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat-ingat kejadian menyenangkan itu. Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan setelah tadi puas berdiam dan bernostalgia.

Tapi langkahku kembali terhenti ketika sebuah kafe kecil terpampang di hadapanku. Kafe mungil yang bersih dan nyaman. Ya, ada perbuatan konyol yang kami ukir disini. Dan lagi-lagi, itu terkesan (atau memang) merugikan empunya toko. Berawal dari keisenganku dan Kuroki ketika tiba-tiba mata kami menangkap sedotan nganggur di balik meja pemesanan.

Ya, saat itu rencananya kami akan membeli minuman selepas latihan neraka dari sang komandan setan Hiruma. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba sifat pelit serta biang-recokku dan Kuroki muncul. Dan saat kami menemukan ada sedotan yang tegeletak manis di dalam bungkusnya di balik meja pemesanan, ide usil kami pun muncul. Yeah, Toganou tidak tahu kalau diam-diam kami meminta dua buah sedotan pada sang kasir yang amat-baik-hati dan sengaja tidak memesan minuman kami dulu hingga Toganou mendapatkan pesanannya.

"He, kalian tidak pesan?" tanyanya waktu itu.

"Err, tidak. Kami belum begitu haus, mungkin nanti." Kuroki nyengir gaje menanggapi sembari menuntun kami keluar kafe.

Dan ketika Toganou selesai dengan penyedotan secara nikmat minumannya, aku dengan gesit menyambar sedotan Toganou dari dalam gelas dan sebagai gantinya, serta-merta aku serta Kuroki memasukkan sedotan kami ke dalam gelas Toganou dan tanpa perasaan berdosa menyedot isinya hingga hilang setengah. Jelas Toganou hanya bisa mencak-mencak saat aku dan Kuroki telah kabur menjauh darinya.

"Solidaritas, bung!" seruku dari jauh dengan geli.

"SOLIDARITAS APANYA?" seru Toganou kesal.

Aku tersenyum tipis membayangkan Toganou yang sedang melempariku dan Kuroki kerikil atau pensil ketika kami mengisenginya dulu.

Hujan semakin deras ketika pemberhentian terakhir petualangan nostalgiaku telah tampak di depan mata. _Deimon Kotogakko_.

Perlahan aku mendorong gerbang depan yang—anehnya—belum terkunci. Halamannya terasa becek dengan beberapa rerumputan liar yang mulai tumbuh disana-sini. Dituntun oleh naluri, aku langsung berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah yang tentunya sangat sepi dan gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lampu taman yang menyala redup.

Dan disanalah bangunan itu berada. Sebuah markas mungil yang kemudian telah berubah mewah sejak Hiruma membawa mimpi buruk pada sang kepsek. Hujan telah sedikit mereda hingga aku memutuskan untuk membuka tudung jas hujanku saja. Kontan, beberapa tetes air hujan segera menciumi bibirku dengan lembut dan… dingin.

Samar aku bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di depan bangunan itu dengan payung besar di tangan. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Posturnya tinggi tegap dan tampak cukup kekar tanpa pembentukan otot yang berlebihan.

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit merinding saat itu. Bisa saja dia… dia… makhluk gaib atau semacamnya itu kan? Tapi kuputuskan saja untuk menyapa orang itu.

"Ma-maaf?" aku menepuk bahunya pelan. Perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya. Salah satu lampu taman menyorot langsung wajahnya yang berekspresi datar dengan bibir pucat yang tertarik kebawah—hingga wajahnya benar-benar tampak _gaib_ dan horror.

"Ada apaa…?" ucapnya lirih. Spontan aku meloncat mundur dan memekik pelan ketika lelaki itu membalikkan kepalanya sepenuhnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan suara serak yang mengerikan. Praktis, aku yang langsung tersandung saat mundur kini tampak tersungkur menyedihkan di tanah basah.

"Eh? Lho? Kau bukannya Kazu, ya?" tiba-tiba suara seraknya keluar kembali, hanya saja kini dengan nada yang lebih menjorok pada heran.

"Hah?" jawabku spontan, masih bingung dengan keadaan.

"Iya, kau Kazuki Juumonji, kan?" ulang lelaki itu dengan tidak sabar. Aku memperhatikan lelaki yang kini berdiri di depanku itu lekat-lekat. Dengan pencahayaan seminim ini, aku hanya bisa menangkap rambut panjang selehernya yang berwarna coklat tua. Tapi garis wajah itu, aku masih mengingatnya. Dia…

"Kuroki?" pekikku tak kalah kaget. Lelaki yang kuduga adalah Kuroki itu mengangguk senang dan segera membantuku berdiri.

"Astaga, tak kusangka bisa bertemu kau disini pada saat ini, Tuan Hakim!" ujarnya sedikit menyindir. Aku meringis laknat.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh, tiba-tiba saja aku kangen tempat ini. Jadi aku ingin sedikit bernostalgia disini sebentar mumpung ada waktu luang walaupun yah, malam-malam begini, sih." terang Kuroki, "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Kasusku sama denganmu. Hanya saja aku juga sedang bosan di rumah yang isinya hanya berkas-berkas kerjaan yang membuatku pusing setengah mati." kataku curcol, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa suaramu jadi serak begitu?"

"Hah, flu seperti biasa! Menyebalkan sekali," sungut Kuroki sembari mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan, telah siap dengan berbagai macam ledekan untuknya ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang kami.

"HEI, KALIAN!"

Spontan aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan lelaki lain dengan rambut pirang dan sebuah kacamata berkaca oranyenya—tengah menatap kami lekat-lekat dengan wajah yang lebih maju beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Sebuah payung melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan.

"Kazu dan Kuroki, kan?" tambahnya riang.

"K-kau, Toga?" balasku, masih tak kalah heboh.

"Iyalah! Kau pikir siapa lagi? Astaga, bagaimana bisa kita jadi reunion begini?" Toganou geli sendiri memperhatika keadaan mereka saat ini. Tak urung aku pun terkekeh geli.

Dan kami pun terlibat pembicaraan heboh sebelum sebuah dentingan mengganggu acara kami tersebut. Ya, sebuah dentingan piano.

"Kau mendengarnya?" bisik Kuroki yang ternyata juga menyadari bunyi-bunyian itu.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Itu suara piano kah?" responku.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi… sejak kapan di Deimon ada piano?" sahut Toganou yang mulai merinding disko.

"E-entahlah. Tapi kurasa aku mengenal musik itu," ucapku sembari menajamkan pendengaran, "_Kiss the Rain_ gubahan Yiruma…"

"A-astaga…" gagap Toganou ketika nada dentingan itu semakin meninggi dan ekstrim. Spontan, bulu kuduk kami pun meremang.

"Ka-kalian tahu? Ku-kurasa aku mempunyai ide bagus tentang ini…" ucapku terbata.

"B-b-biar k-k-k-kutebak. I-itu pasti…" bisik Kuroki.

"TARIK PASUKAAANN!" jerit kami heboh secara bersamaan seraya berlari kocar-kacir dengan konyolnya keluar sekolah. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah iseng bermain piano malam-malam begini.

Dan pada suatu hari setelah kejadian itu, ada seorang anak klub sado yang memberitahuku bahwa ia melihat seorang manusia berambut pirang _spike,_ bertampang setan, dan berseringai laknat, sedang memainkan piano di ruang musik ketika ia dan temannya memang sedang pulang malam untuk mengurus beberapa hal dari klub.

Aku jelas melongo mendengar penjelasan itu. Dan akan tampak sangat bodoh jika aku percaya bahwa yang memainkan piano itu adalah Hiruma.

Tapi… hey! Hal itu bisa saja…

..ende..

* * *

**A/N: **Whaa, jadinya malah begini… Padahal niat awal mau buat humor pake tokoh Monta, eh, malah melenceng 370,49% begini~ =w=a Dan ohya, sebenarnya tadinya saya mau masukin nama ayahnya Kazu yang tua dan nyebelin banget itu. Tapi sumpah, saya bener-bener lupa namanya! Cuma inget marganya doang; Juumonji #yaiyalah! Karena itulah, siapapun yang tahu, berkenankah anda memberitahu pada saya yang pikun akut ini? OAO #puppyeyes #dicolok

Saya bener-bener minta maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur, aneh, dan gak nyambung sama judul—karena saya emang terlalu males buat neliti ulang dan sudah kebiasaan bagi saya untuk memberi judul yang terlampau aneh #bukaaibsendiri. Dan kalau boleh curcol, saya bener-bener gaknyangka kalo yang main piano itu bener-bener Hiruma dan bener-bener lagunya Yiruma! My God! Penistaan, penistaan~ Muahhahhaaa… #ketawanista. Tapi apakah benar yang bermain piano itu adalah Hiruma? Mau jawabannya? Ketik REG sepasi WHO kirim ke dukun beranak terdekat #dibakarhiduphidup.

Aih, saya juga tidak tahulah itu siapa. Tapi yang pasti saya cinta Yirumaa~! #kumat. Dan saya juga tahu persis apa keinginan saya saat ini…

**R . I . P . I . I . U . U . ?**

Ohya, flame juga boleh, kok! X'D #nangispasrah


End file.
